Shoot for the stars
by M.B.Savares
Summary: Mikan ran away to her wedding and she decided to continue her honeymoon alone.But she meet the cold and rude manager with a sad past Natsume Hyuuga. Will love bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**Shoot for the stars**

Disclaimer:I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter1:

"ARRGGHHH!!! Stupid veil…" Yelled a woman in a car. She have a beautiful brunette locks, beautiful eyes but her eyes show anger. And she's wearing a wedding gown.

"Thank God I didn't marry that man." And it began to rain hard.

Flashback:

Its her wedding day and she's so nervous so she decided to walk around the church when she heard her fiancé talk to his best man.

"After this wedding I will manage her fathers law firm." He said.

"SO YOU JUST LOVE ME BECAUSE OF MY MONEY!!!" She shouted."

"Mikan!" Her fiancé burst out .

So she ran inside the dressing room. Her fiancé talk to her.

"I'm sorry Mikan can we just forget about this." He said

"Like hell you fooled me and my family. I will tell this to Papa. That all you want is our money."

Luckily her sister passed by and heard this conversation.

The wedding is canceled. And before she was bombarded with tons of questions the ran away.

End flashback:

"Where is that resort?" She asked her self.

She saw a billboard saying 'Hyuuga Resort turn left.' And she turn left.

BLAG!!!

"Great a perfect way to end a perfect day." She sarcastically said. She had no choice but to talk until she reach the resort. She tripped because the road is too muddy she stand up and she saw hut.

"_Maybe I can ask direction."_ She thought.

Then she entered the hut but… she heard a harsh breath it's a horse stable.

The hoarse is fierce when it's about to kick her but she dodge it. the horse tried to kick her… a man hold the horse's saddle.

The horse is still fierce.

"Stop it." He said softly but he hold the saddle hard.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING HERE!!!" He shouted.

"We don't allow visitor's to roam around without escort." Then he saw her dress.

" Did you join a Halloween Party?... Is that a wedding gown." He asked.

"What do you think." She said angrily.

"Hey I saved you're life so be thankful."

"Well thank you. So can you please tell me the right way to the Hyuuga resort." She said sarcastically.

"Did you saw the sign to turn left?"

"Yes."

"Sorry Miss it's the Resort that you're looking for but we don't have any vacant room."

"But I have a reservation here." She insisted.

"Sorry miss…" He said.

"Call the Manager." She said. Then he smirked.

"Hey just be nice and I won't tell you're boss about you're rudeness."

"Well sorry miss but I'm the manager."

"What!!! But the manager is the one on the billboard."

"Oh that's my father. But he died two months ago. By the way I'm Natsume Hyuuga."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Come on I'll give you a ride."

Then they ride to his truck. The step on the truck is high and her gown is too heavy.

Natsume sighed and carried her bridal style."

"Thank you but my thing is on my car."

Natsume get it and put it on the trunk. And they left.

Authors note"

Haaay!!! Back to civilization well I'm gone for three days because of my Youth Encounter. I miss this computer. Well it's another boring story from me. Please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

"May I know what is your room reservation because as far as I can remember the last reservation is for the honeymooners Mr. and Mrs. Takaoka." Natsume said without looking her.

"My name is Mikan Sakura. The reservation is charged in my ATM account. You can check it. I canceled our wedding and I'm here to have a vacation." Mikan explain. Natsume looked at her. He is surprised.

"You mean you will have the camping, Canoe trip, Horse-back riding, Fishing. Alone with the other honeymooners?" He said.

"Yes what's wrong with that besides I don't want to remember that stupid guy." She said then they become quiet again.

They arrived at the resort. Natsume parked his truck in front of a cottage. The cottage looked like the cottage in Bangkok, it is surrounded by Pine trees.

He offered his hand to Mikan.

"Wow I love it."She said happily.

"I'm glad you like it some visitors must not think like you think." He said.

"Come on let's get inside you might get a cold. We don't have a money- back. But if you change you're mind tomorrow I would gladly to return you're money."

They get inside the cottage.

"Can you please unzipped my zipper." Mikan said innocently.

Natsume turned red. But he unzipped her zipper.

"Natsume did the honeymooners come where are they?" An old lady ask him.

Mikan's eyes started to water. She doesn't want to remember that jerk.

"The wedding is canceled. By the way this is Mina the cook here. But she also acts as my Asst. Manager." Natsume said coolly.

"Oh…I'm sorry but if you want someone to talk to I'm always here for you. Wait I'm going to get the dinner." Said Mina.

"She's nice." She said and smiled to Natsume.

"Yes she is but sometimes she can't help to tell it to other people. I'm going out you need to change." He said and exited her cottage, he get her luggage. He knoked to her door.

"Come in" She said.

He entered and he put her luggage in bed. She's in the bathroom he quickly exited the room.

A few minutes later Mina enter she brings a dinner for two.It's a steak, potato salad, wine, and salad for dessert.

"Thank you." Mikan said and smiled at her.

"Wait… Why not join her since she's all alone." Mina said.

Natsume knows that Mina is paring her to Mikan.

"Don't you know child that kid is only eating canned foods here. The food of the horse is much better than canned foods." Mina said.

"Why not since the food is good for 2 people and I'm alone." Mikan said.

Natsume doesn't have any choice so he pulled a chair for Mikan. And he took the seat.

They began to eat quietly.

"So why did you canceled you're wedding…"Natsume ask her.

"?!" Mikan" reaction.

"Well if you don't want to say it its ok…"Natsume said.

"Well… Its our wedding day and I was so nervous so I decide to take a walk to calm myself, at the back of the church I heard my fiancé talking to someone he said that he just want to marry because of my family's wealth and power. So when I was about to go back into my dressing room I stepped on a stick and he heard it and saw me so I ran. At my dressing room he comforted me he said that let's just forget anything. Like hell after betraying me he will just say that let's just forget everything luckily my sister passed by and heard the conversation and she told everyone what she heard my family was mad at him so before anything worse happened or before the fire grows bigger I ran awy and I was here."

"Ah"Natsume said.

"Maybe all you need now is rest I know you're tired. If you want to go back I would gladly give you're money back." Natsume said and exited the room.

"Well maybe all I need now is to rest." Mikan thought then she changed her chotes to nightgown then go to bed and sleep peacefully.

End of chapter 2 gomen minna our modem need some installation again and I got a hecting shed. This passed few months for violin. And for some suggestions on my unfinished stories they are all welcome thank you for understanding.


End file.
